Least Expected
by 700guns
Summary: Naruto, a prince of a far away land, dreamt of his savior as someone who was charming, sociable, intelligent, elegant and unbar baric at the same time, yet one day a large black knight from a large foreign country who was opposite what Naruto expected came to rescue him. Poor Kiba, he thought that he was rescuing a gentle maiden not a bitchy prince. Yaoi, lycan Kiba x Naruto.


**Title**: Least Expected  
**Written by**: 700guns  
**Anime/Manga**: Naruto  
**Pairings:** Kiba x Naruto  
**Rated**: M  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Warnings:** Many!** and chapter 1 is not yet BETA-ed**

**Summary**: Naruto, a prince of a far away land, dreamt of his savior as a prince who was charming, sociable, intelligent, elegant and unbar baric at the same time yet one day a prince from a large country who was opposite what Naruto least expected came to rescue him. Yaoi. Lycan Kiba x Naruto.

000-000  
**Chapter 1:** Welcome to the tower  
000-000

"I´m so bored!" He shouted as he closed his 27th book and placed it in the wooden table beside him. The blond, by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, was a prince of a large country where there was sunshine and flowers were everywhere or at least most of the country. But it was just purely luck that Naruto was chosen to be the one who be stuck at the tallest tower at the border of the country.

"Bitch don´t complain because you ain´t the one who´ve been cleaning around your stupid messes everyday!" A pink haired girl snapped as she threw what seemed to be his laundry into the bed. Her name was Sakura Haruno, a faithful teenage servant of the Uzumaki household, who has been assigned to be Prince Naruto´s maid.

"Ugh!" Naruto snarled as he sipped his cup of tea. "You should like respect me or something, since I´m royalty,"

"Whatever," The pink haired maiden rolled her eyes. "Were stuck on this wasteland anyways, so I gave up being kind ages ago," She sat in at the large bed of Naruto and started to fold his clothing one by one.

They were clearly bored to death; aside from the books from the library from the lower floors of the tower there was nothing to entertain the 17 year old prince and 16 year old maid. The tower itself was very accommodating for the both of them and was complete with everything but after a few years in the tower everything became very boring and dull.

"Hey," Naruto called the pink maiden. "I had a dream last night," He crooked a smile on his face.

"…please don´t tell me about your _dream_ last night"

"Can a prince dream once in a while?" He replied rather disappointed as his smiled titled a little bit.

"No," She exclaimed at the blond prince. "Hell fuckin´ no!" It seemed at the she didn´t want the blond prince to tell about his dreams.

"Come on," He begged a little. "It´s not like…"

"No," She stared at the blond prince´s sapphire eyes in a serious manner. "I will not listen to your silly stories about your prince charming helping you escape in this tower and get married and happily ever after!"

The prince was speechless at the pink maiden. There was a wind of silence between the two before the prince spoke. "Well at least be polite," He rolled his eyebrows before sipping again his cup of tea.

"Please tell me you gave up your dreams ages ago" Her voice was a little breathy.

"No," To the maidens dismay he answered what the she feared the most. "I´m still awaiting for my prince charming,"

"Whatever," She paused. "Don´t go crying when your dreams crumble, honey" She stood up and stretched her body a little bit, "Well good night and I´ll continue to my task tomorrow" She smiled and left the poor disappointed blond alone.

"Good night" He replied before he sipped his cup of tea and opened the next book he was going to read.

000-000

_"Prince Naruto of the land of Uzumakis…" A blond haired guy bowed down against Naruto as he took his hands and gave it a chased kiss before kneeling down. "I have come to save you from the fiery hell that is this tower" His voice was soft as a feather and his hands were like made from lotions. His smelled roses and perfumes and his eyes were as blue as the seven seas. He was fully armored with white steel and carried a rapier beside him._

_The Naruto´s heart skipped a beat as he stared at the kneeling prince beneath him. The main entrances of the tower were opened and the light from the lava gushing out of the volcanoes were adding at the effect of the prince´s ethereal presence. His face was as white as snow and his lips were just kissable yet have no stubble or any visible pieces of hair in his face. _

_"I…" Naruto couldn´t speak at all. He was speechless and awed at his presence. Even Sakura who was staring at them was stoned. "…but the dragon?" Suddenly the thoughts of the dragon that was guarding the tower filled the Naruto´s mind.  
"The dragon?" He replied with questionable tone. "Oh the dragon," He smiled gently before he chuckled a bit. "Don´t worry about it, I have already taken care of it" He kissed again his hands before he stood up and took the wrist of Naruto and tugged it to the direction of the door. "Let´s go now and bring your beautiful maiden with you" He eyes pointed to Sakura and in turn she blushed furiously. _

_"How about my stuff?" Naruto asked nervously._

_"No worries, I´ll send my army just to get your stuff in one condition," He his smile was the epitome of perfection._

_"What co-condition?" Naruto was again awed._

_"Will you kiss me?"_

_Naruto accepted his condition and took a step closer and kissed him at the li…_

000-000

"AHHHHH" A scream came flying throughout the tower awaking Naruto from his perfect dream.

He heard the scream again and this time it was louder than before. He was fully awakened and his heart began to beat faster than before. He grabbed his porcelain teapot and went outside of his room quietly.

Luckily he knew which room Sakura was sleeping since the whole tower itself contained more than enough room for the both of them. He held his porcelain teapot as tight as he could as he slowly and quietly went down to her room using a secret staircase.

By the time the blond prince was at the doorstep at the young maiden´s room he heard a glass shattered behind the door and a rough voice following it.

" I´ve come to rescue you," A really deep baritone voice reasoned with a young maiden. Naruto materialized what does he looked like. By the tone of his voice he was some kind of thug or possibly a mercenary. But how did he pass the dragon roaming around outside the tower? "No! I´m not the one who you need to fuckin´ rescue!" Sakura screamed at her captor.

Naruto stayed behind the door listening at their continuing conversation. He heard that he was going to be rescued. But he didn´t imagine that this would happen.

"Says who," He replied. "I´ve been searching the tower for two hours now and you're the only girl I´ve seen," He took her wrist as he forced her to his direction. "Enough chit-chat woman, let´s go"

She screamed again and Naruto thought that was enough. He opened the door and screamed:

"Let go of Sakura or el…" He forgot what he was going to say when he saw the large figure in front of him. He took a step backward. He was different from what he materialized from his mind. The man in front of him was almost nine inch taller than him and wore a black armor appeared to be worn by dark knights in fairy tails and in his broad shoulders was a clinging large broad sword which could cut a mountain by the sheer size of it with blood drippings at the side of it.

"…le-let her go, this instant!" He commanded the person in front of him in a frightened voice.

The black armored guy gave him a curious gaze as he let his captive from his grip. "So is he what your waiting for?" He looked at the poor pink haired maiden. He wasn´t seemed threatened by the appearance of the blond prince.

Sakura tried to speak but quickly silenced by the Naruto who screamed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto positioned himself in a throwing position.

"Me? I´m Kiba Inuzaki from the land of the wolves" He introduced himself. "And I came here to get the prize that lurks in this tower," He gazed at Sakura for a second before he continued to stare at Naruto, whom he thought was laughable.

"Lies!" Naruto shouted in disbelief. He thought that this was some kind of trick to make them off guard he was not really sure. "What kind of lies are you saying"

"Tsk." The tall black knighted man remarked as looked at Sakura again. "Come now princess, you're going to with me"

"I´m not the one!" Sakura explained she stood up and pointed to Naruto. "If your lookin´ for royal blood then that blonde guy over there is what your lookin´ for!."


End file.
